Handheld and mobile electronic devices have become ubiquitous for conveniently enhancing wireless communication and connectivity. Still, the extent of their pervasive use has also proven to be unwelcome in certain settings.
In many instances, mobile electronic devices can distract users from appreciating their surroundings and company of others to a full extent. For example, many who bring their mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones, to social outings may find themselves foregoing live conversation to check their phones for text messages, missed calls, and other virtual communications. Additionally, as photo and video recording capabilities have improved, users have increasingly taken to using their mobile electronic devices to record performers, speakers, and even athletes at live events. This can be distracting to the performers and to others in the audience, detracting from overall enjoyment of the event. Indeed, this can even be harmful to the intellectual property rights of performers whose copyrighted or otherwise valuable and legally protectable displays and performances are digitally recorded and distributed without authorization.
Attempts have been made to limit use of mobile electronic devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,229 to Singh et al. discloses a system that, in part, shuts off a cell phone and prevents a user from turning the cell phone on while it is within a restricted area, such as a car. This solution is deficient however, because it completely prevents users from being notified of any incoming calls or messages that may require the user's attention. The '229 patent further discloses a system that limits cell phone function when it is detected within an automobile. Aside from the geographically limited application of this invention, it is also deficient because it fails to blocks the screen to diminish possible temptation to use the device.
Other attempts to discourage use of mobile electronic devices at communal events and in certain venues have been largely ineffective. For example, providing signs and instructions to refrain from using mobile electronic devices in certain areas and/or during specified time periods are often ignored. Moreover, requiring people to leave mobile electronic devices at home, turn them off, or to physically turn them over to venue staff for the duration of an event is often met with resistance. This may be because users prefer not to be separated from their valuable personal property, fearing theft of their devices and electronically stored information, and even the risk of missing important messages or other notifications.
Thus, although various proposals have been made to solve the problem, none of those in existence combine the characteristics of the present invention. Therefore, there remains a need for a system and apparatus that selectively limits access to and/or disables functions of a mobile electronic device.